


Halloween writing prompt

by the_duke_of_deodorant



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_duke_of_deodorant/pseuds/the_duke_of_deodorant
Summary: Spoopy writing prompt: Prinxiety goes to a haunted house and Virgil gets all scared and stuff and Roman will defend him with his sword or something lol. Bonus points if you make Virgil cry. Could you write that?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 44





	Halloween writing prompt

Virgil loved everything about Halloween. The costumes, the music, occasionally the pranks Virgil and Remus used to pull on the rest of the dark sides. This year was a bit different. This was the first Halloween Virgil would be spending with the light sides. 

For the most part, Virgil kept his Halloween obsession to himself and let the other sides do most of the talk about Halloween. Halloween was different with the light sides, more watching  _ The Nightmare Before Christmas  _ and  _ Coraline  _ and listening to Halloween music than normal. Bowls on the countertop were constantly being refilled with candy corn and Halloween themed candies. Each side had their costume, Patton’s dog, Logan’s Frankenstein monster, and after several tries of Roman trying to find the right costume for him, he settles on a mummy. For the fifth year in a row, Virgil reused his goth vampire costume. The same costume gave him the same excited feeling each year. Something powerful, dark, something that always made the others jump when they found him hid in the shadows on the mind palace. 

The only thing Virgil didn’t like about Halloween was the movies. Movies outside of Disney, anyway. Anything that happens outside of his imagination is out of his control. Meaning horror movies and haunted houses. He always understood his limits and made sure to stay away from things he was uncertain about. Fear isn’t something that should be messed with, especially your own. Real fear can hurt people, and that’s what Virgil was really afraid of. One day he would have a meltdown facing his fears and really hurt someone he cared about. The others. 

That’s why Virgil was the one to protest when Roman suggested the four went to the haunted house. The three were surprised considering Virgil’s obsession with Halloween (part of the reason Roman thought it would be a good idea to bring the new side closer to them) 

“But I thought you… you like that kind of stuff, right? I thought you did.” Roman seemed worried seeing the sudden, jumpy reaction of his friend responding to an idea he thought he would love. 

“It’s nothing. Nevermind.” 

***

The four stood looking at the house in front of them. None of them had been in a haunted house, from what Virgil knew. If they have it would be worse because they would make fun of Virgil for freaking out inside of it.  _ It’s just a house. A house with murderers and bloody knives and demons and who knows what else.  _

He looks back at Logan, the logical side, for some sort of unspoken reassurance Logan always gave him when they made eye contact. Like everyone else, Logan stood taking in the sights of the house from the outside with Patton holding onto his arm. Unlike Logan and Roman, Patton was scared. The four worked out a buddy system before to help settle the fears of Patton and Virge. Logan and Patton, Roman and Virgil. As long as it works. 

“Well, we’re doing this.” Roman holds out his hand to Virgil standing behind him. “Buddy?” Virgil takes his hand, trying to control how much his own was shaking. 

The first few steps inside weren’t that bad. The room was decorated like a room in a gothic vampire novel. Red walls lined with gold ribbons and dimmed lanterns hung on the wall, along with blood-stained wooden tables with Halloween decorations on them. The scene itself wasn’t really scary, but the feeling of something coming soon. Paranoia. Something Virgil never seemed to get over. 

A sudden scream sounded from a distance ahead of them, making Virgil’s grip suddenly tighten on the prince’s hand and use his free hand to pull the hood of his jacket over his head. A protective shield around his face, and took away the fear of someone behind him grabbing the hood and dragging him away. He thought about moving closer to Roman but didn’t want him to see the fear he had and the water starting in his eyes he couldn’t control.  _ Nothing even happened yet. Calm down.  _ The hoodie resting on his head blocked his vision from the walls beside him and whatever was there with it. 

As they went on Roman stood in front of him like a shield, his free hand hovering over his sword in case he needed to quickly grab it for defense. Not that he would use it, but having it there certainly made both of them feel much safer. If anything happens, Roman would protect him. 


End file.
